La excusa perfecta
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Summary: Laxus odiaba los carnavales. Sin embargo, esta vez tenía la excusa perfecta para disfrutarlo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hiro Mashima-sama. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia y su desarrollo.

Personajes: Laxus, Lucy y Natsu.

Advertencias: Universo Alternativo. Posible OoC sin querer en ambos personajes.

Summary: Laxus odiaba los carnavales. Sin embargo, esta vez tenía la excusa perfecta para disfrutarlo.

Sin más que decir espero que la disfruten -^3^-:

**La excusa perfecta**

Laxus odiaba los carnavales porque no le gustaba disfrazarse. Por eso, en un primer momento se había negado. Por más que le insistieran, la respuesta siempre era la misma. Le valía poco que sus compañeros del gremio le dijesen que era el mejor para el papel y que sí participaba seguro ganarían el premio del festival. Maldecía internamente al tonto de Natsu y al mocoso de Romeo por dar la idea en primer lugar. El viejo le gritaba molesto intentando convencerlo, siendo sus intentos en vano porque el rubio seguía en la misma férrea posición mientras los miembros de la tribu del rayo lo apoyaban lealmente, aunque no del todo contentos.

Y fue cuando la vio. Ella estaba sumamente avergonzada, intentando tapar lo mejor que podía de su cuerpo ya que su traje dejaba poco a la imaginación. Este consistía en una vestimenta de dos piezas que fácilmente podía pasarse por un traje de baño de color dorado oscuro con unas botas negras de tacón que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla, el bikini tenía una cola alargada en forma de rayo negra con un detalle al final de la misma, la parte del busto era amarrada por la espalda y se complementaba con unos guantes negros. Y para culminar, la espalda de la víctima tenía 4 rayas oscuras alargadas y su cabellera rubia era adornada con un cintillo de orejas negras con forma de rayo.

—¡La mejor de mis creaciones! —Exclamó una orgullosa Cana mientras tomaba de su barril—. ¡No pudo haber quedado mejor, soy un genio!

—Me gustan las orejas —la apoyó Erza con estrellas en sus ojos—. ¡Quiero uno igual!

—Vamos Laxus, Lucy ya se vistió —le animó sonriente Mirajane desde la barra, sirviéndole una cerveza—; solo será por un rato y ustedes se verán muy bien juntos.

—¡Son perfectos! —gritaron al unísono Romeo y Natsu emocionados.

Laxus volvía a maldecirlos, "por qué demonios tenían que ver un programa tan ridículo como Pokemondongo" llegó a pensar. Y por si fuera poco para él, ambos encontraron un personaje que se parecía a él y propusieron que si el nieto del maestro se vistiera igual y si usaran a la chica cosplay como acompañante serían los triunfadores del concurso de disfraces en Magnolia. Definitivamente, el mundo estaba en su contra. Sin embargo, volvió a dirigir la vista hacia la joven maga de espíritus. Debía admitir que ese traje le quedaba muy bien. Decidió pensárselo mejor, ya que si aceptar la petición significaba tener que pasar el tiempo con la rubia en esa vestimenta… podría ser una "agradable" experiencia.

—Está bien, lo haré.

Todos celebraron eufóricos y empezaron a brindar por la respuesta positiva del mago del rayo. Sonaban las copas de cerveza y los muebles estrellándose contra las paredes porque los lanzaban sin pensarlo dos veces. Después de todo, el gremio de Fairy Tail siempre se caracterizaba por ser destructivo.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas y ya Laxus se dirigía vestido como el líder del cuarto gimnasio de la serie de Pokemondongo, Teniente Kizaru acompañado por Lucy quien lucía supuestamente como Pika, el compañero de batallas de dicho personaje, a quien llevaba de la mano por la ocasión. Se presentaron en el festival y todos los presentes —entre ellos los del gremio y ciudadanos— los veían fascinados por sus disfraces, hasta algunos les tomaban fotos o los grababan en sus videocámaras. El rubio lucía calmado mientras la joven Hearthphilia seguía estando nerviosa y sonrojada. En un momento, el nieto de Makarow se sintió observado por una pesada mirada, volteando a ver se dio cuenta que Natsu Dragneel lo veía con mala cara. No tuvo que analizar el porqué de ello, ya que lo supo desde un principio. Sonrió con malicia, mirando discretamente hacia su mano derecha que estaba entrelazada con la de Lucy.

Las cosas no podían ser menos irónicas. El dragonslayer del fuego parecía incómodo y por qué no decirlo… molesto de la cercanía que tenían los que se habían disfrazado. Ese hecho no pasó desapercibido por Laxus. Por ende, no pudo evitar querer deleitarse aún más con la situación, así que se acercó a la rubia y la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo en un claro gesto de fastidiar al menor haciendo que todos aplaudieran por el parecido con los personajes animados. Observó desde lejos que Natsu parecía no estar de acuerdo, lo cual hizo que se riera por lo bajo mientras Lucy parecía del color de un tomate y le recordaba que el abrazo era innecesario.

Oh sí, si fingir que le gustaban los carnavales y los disfraces significaba estar con la sexy rubia y poder burlarse del joven comefuego, seguiría haciéndolo con gusto. Y lo mejor era que Natsu no podría recriminarle nada ya que, ¿no había sido idea del chico de cabellera rosada después de todo? El rubio solo estaba cumpliendo con el papel que sus camaradas le pidieron que hiciera. Así que desafortunadamente para el menor, Laxus tenía la excusa perfecta para callarlo.

Definitivamente, una "victoria" que le dejaba buen sabor de boca al dragonslayer del trueno. Quién diría que podría sacarle provecho de la mejor forma a esas ridículas fiestas.

**FIN**

¿Un tomatazo?

Ya saben por dónde enviarlo, hagan click en review y me hacen saber sus opiniones.

Saludos :D


End file.
